The life and times of Chloe Decker
by darkangel6979
Summary: Lucifer discovers Chloe knows more than he does and has for a very long time.


It was well known that Chloe Decker wasn't a very religious person, but no one really knew why.

Age 14

Chloe Deckers dad wasn't very religious, but even as far as movie stars went her mother was a religious nut.

Perhaps that's why when a man came to the door claiming to be her Uncle Joe she didn't bat an eyelash.

"Chloe sweetheart come in here please." Detective Decker called.

"Yes daddy. " answered the 14 year old gothic Chloe.

"Young lady, what do you think about Lucifer?" Uncle Joe asked.

"You mean the devil?" Chloe giggled.

"Yes. " Joe replied.

"Well for starters I can't imagine every sending my child to Hell, no matter what they did. " Chloe huffed.

"Chloe Decker!" the detective yelled at her.

"No it's alright. That is actually a good thing." Joe smiled.

"Seriously?" Decker asked.

"Come with me, we need to talk in private. " Joe told him. They walked into Deckers home office. "And Chloe I will know if you snoop."

"Alright Joe what's going on here? Why is it a good thing Chloe stood up for Lucifer?" Decker asked.

"Because Chloe isn't supposed to exist. I created her as a relief so Lucifer would have help dealing with the damned." Joe told him taking the drink he offered.

"YOU DID WHAT? " Decker yelled.

"Huh, seems like my daughter Azral is paying Chloe a visit." Joe smiled.

-o0o-

In Chloe's room

"I love the design of your room." A stranger told her.

"Thanks it's a goth thing, you know death, darkness, sin, stuff like that." Chloe smiled through black eyeshadow and blood red lips.

"Cool I like it. You wanna know what their talking about?" The stranger asked petting her black cat.

"Sure I guess, um his name is Lucifer." She told her new friend.

"I am Azral, and they speak of your destiny." The archangel informed her.

"You mean as if I'm going to Heaven or Hell?" Chloe laughed.

"As in my father created you to help lighten Lucifer's work load. " Azral said.

"You mean like his bride?" Chloe chocked a little on the last word.

"No!" Azral giggled. "I mean simply help him. There are nine layers of Hell, it can be quite a bit to over see even for him. "

"So I get no say in this? And I thought he was upset with him after the whole Garden of Eden thing?" Chloe asked.

"It started millennia before Eden, that was just the straw that broke the camel's back. Father gave humans free will, something we never had." Azral informed her.

"Yeah all except me appearantly." Chloe huffed.

"You still have the freedom of will, the freedom to decide if you will be my brother's wife or assistant." Azral finished.

-o0o-

Present Day

"Yummy, something smells good in here." Lucifer smiled hugging her from behind.

"It's an old dish a friend taught me how to make." Chloe smiled back.

"I can't help but notice that while Trixie goes to church you don't." Lucifer noticed the time, day, and absence of the girl.

"What's the point. it's not like I'll even see the gates, let alone the Silver City. " Chloe huffed.

"What do you mean?" He asked wandering if she knew.

"My fate was layed out for me the moment He decided to create me. " Chloe informed him pouring them both a glass of whiskey.

"Wait, what, it's bad enough that father designed you so I'm mortal when your around, but now you're telling me you don't even get to choose if you go There or not?" Lucifer growled getting upset, his eyes glowing red.

"Wait, it really is you isn't it?" She smiled.

"That's what I've been trying to tell you. But seriously, no pearly gates, no streets of gold?" Lucifer smiled back glad to see she was taking this better then Linda had.

"Nope, apparently all I get a choice in is rather I'll be your bride or your assistant." She winked at him drinking her whiskey.

"So what your telling me is that the feelings we have for each other is real, not some game?" He smiled wickedly.

"Real, yes; game, I don't know Azral never told me why." Chloe pondered.

"So you know Azral personally? Do you know how Ural could have got a hold of her blade?" He asked.

"What?" Chloe panicked becoming defensive. Then she pulled out her phone.

"What are you doing?" Lucifer asked over her shoulder, then he took her phone from her before she could text Dan to bring Trixie home. "It's alright, granted I had to kill him, but he's gone now. Why would it scare you for him to have Azrals blade?"

"One, the little fart never liked me. He always thought it was wrong that your dad made me, no matter what his reasons. Two, Azral and her blade are inseparable unless she's fallen!" Chloe shuddered at her last thought.

"So he's always tried to kill you?" Lucifer sighed holding her in his arms.

"Yes but I've always had Azral to protect me!" She cried.

"Well I'm here now. I'll move Heaven and Earth to keep you safe. " He kissed her forehead as she cried.

"That's sweet and all but according to Azral, he wasn't the only one that feeled that way. Are you ready to kill half your siblings to protect me?" She looked up at him with the saddest blue eyes he had ever seen.

"Yes!" He told her without hesitation. "Besides I have Azrals blade, some of them are too chicken to challenge me barehanded, let alone with it." He bragged.

"NO!" Chloe jumped up. "You have to get rid of it, PLEASE!" She begged.

"Baby what's wrong?" He tried to comfort her but she backed away.

"The soul doesn't totally seize to exist, it goes into the blade! Any ghosts you see are real if you killed them with her blade. Not to mention while they can't mess with you physically they can play games with your mind." Chloe was now hysterical. "You have to find a way to give it back to your father!"

"How do you know all of this?" He grabbed her and hugged her, running his fingers through her hair.

"Azral was more than my protector, like you and Maze she was my friend." But before she could continue Maze made her presence known.

"You think of me as a friend, really roomy?" Maze smiled hugging the couple.

"Of course I do. You can just be a little too friendly sometimes, that's all." Chloe cracked a smile at the demon. "But please Lucifer hand off the blade before it drives you insane."

"Too late." Maze chuckled getting a mean glare from Lucifer. "What I'm only trying to lighten the mood."

Suddenly Trixie and Dan came into the house and the conversation was dropped for the moment.


End file.
